Where's My 'Y' For Sympathy Unchained
by Normryl
Summary: Chapter Three. Sequel to 'Where's My 'Y' For Sympathy. The 4077th has a visitor. A very dangerous one, with something on their mind. HM. Re-submitted to rectify horrid spelling mistakes.
1. A Long, Lonely Time

**Title: **Where's My 'Y' for Sympathy- Unchained  
**Summary:** Someone from the past comes back to visit the 4077th.  
**Warnings:** Psycho's ahead! Be ready for anything.  
**Notes:** This fic is inspired by the great song 'Unchained Melody', a classic love song, which I've turned into a slightly disturbed, crazy deluded psycho version just for my pleasure. I've always felt it had a slight stalker quality to it. The chapter titles are lines from the song. This story is a sequel to 'Where's My 'Y' for Sympathy' involving a OC I first created back then called Gabrielle Rose. If you haven't read that story, then I recommend it (and why wouldn't I, I did write it!). I'll write a brief summary of what happened in that story at the bottom of this first chapter, so as not to get in the way of the story. This will probably have a slight HM feel to it. Oh, and this is the first MASH story I've written in about 3 years, hopefully, it doesn't suck!

**1. A Long, Lonely Time**

Sidney Freedman stopped the Jeep in his usual spot as he turned up for the monthly 4077th poker game.  
And as usual, he went to Colonel Potter's office first of all, to greet his friend and get updated on all that was happening. The camp was quiet, undoubtedly due to the nasty weather plus there was a lot of flu cases around at the moment.

Opening the doors to the Colonel's office, Sidney was greeted warmly by the superior.  
"Hey Sidney, great to see you."

"You too, you look well."

"Thanks. I'm feeling mighty lucky right now. Winchester's had a run in with the flu virus, and would you believe just as he gets back on his feet, Pierce comes down with it. But I'm feeling good that we've been light on casualties these last few weeks. And Pierce probably has about a week left before he's back at it again, which is great as long as no one else gets it."

"Where is Hawkeye?"

"We put Charles in the VIP tent to try and stop anyone else getting it, so once Pierce got it, we stuck him in there."

"I bet he's been bored out of his brain."

"You ain't kidding. Up until a day or so ago he was okay because he just slept most of the time, but he's going a little nuts now. Only so many times you can read your letters and newspaper from home. Some folks have been kind enough to donate other reading material to keep the boredom at bay."

"That shows good spirit right there."

"Sure does. I've told Pierce that he should start taking a little exercise everyday, just a walk about the camp, build up some strength. Anyway, let's get this poker session started shall we?"

"Great idea."

oOo

Hawkeye woke and heard the sound of birds chirping.

He checked the time. 5.15 am. He's lack of exercise recently was making too much sleep impossible. He yawned, stretched and reached for his pants, sliding them up his legs and standing to fasten them. He pulled off the shirt he'd been wearing last night and picked up another off the floor to change into, briefly sniffing it to make sure it was clean. It smelt vaguely clean, so he put it on.

He sat back down again as he pulled on a pair of socks and then pulled the boots onto his feet. Once fully dressed, he made his way outside. It really was too early to be up, but he figured he could have a good walk now, do some of that exercise that Colonel Potter had told him to do. Knew that if he didn't, his next big OR shift would be hell on him. Especially as wounded had been minimal around recently. That was good while they'd been a doctor down for over a month now, but somehow whenever there was a lull in casualties when they started to come again, they came hard and fast. That was something he wasn't looking forward too. Hawkeye walked around the camp, past the tents where nearly everyone was sleeping. He reached the VIP tent again, but felt like he could walk further. Knowing the more exercise he did, the better he'd feel, he decided to walk around outside the camp. Not too far because you could never tell where danger was, but just outside the boundaries wouldn't hurt. And it didn't, except that by the time he got back to his tent he realised that maybe he pushed himself a little further than he should have for his first outing. He decided that while he was up and about, he'd go to the mess tent. Breakfast would be served up soon and a coffee would help pass the time.

He never noticed the person watching his movements from afar.

Hawkeye was surprised to see Margaret come over for breakfast so early, but then being an Army brat, he figured she was used to the early start. She smiled genuinely when she saw him. Things with them were pretty much the same as before, but at times like this, when there was no one else about, it was like they were able to be a couple almost. She'd expressed that she wanted to leave the Army after the war and they'd basically set a date sometime after they got back after the war. Of course, it was the usual type of date setting, seeing as they had no idea when the war would end, but they'd declared that one month after they were home, they'd meet up and see how things went.

She came over to him, seeing he had a tray of breakfast. "Mind if I join you?"

"Well, if you can find a spare seat somewhere in this crowd then be my guest." Hawkeye said, indicating to the otherwise empty table. "Plus I may give you flu."

"I'll take my chances." She set down her tray of food and sat opposite him. "Why are you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep any longer. Been for a little walk around camp and came across for breakfast."

The sound of the telephone ringing stopped them briefly before the continued their small talk.

oOo

Klinger bolted up from the sound of the phone ringing. He was used to interruptions and being ready for whatever straight away.

Picking up the phone, he answered it as officially as he could muster up.

oOo

"Sir." 

It was a gently nudging and his name being called that woke him from his slumber. For a moment, he was slightly confused about where he was. The voice was familiar but not instantly recognisable in his sleep deprived mind. Late night poker and drinking was never the best idea in the world.

"It's Klinger, Sir. You're in the Swamp." Klinger explained to the clearly confused Sidney Freedman.

"What's is it?" He asked.

"Phone call for you, Sir. From your hospital. They said it was an emergency." Sidney felt a bolt of adrenaline rush through him. Emergencies at a psychiatric hospital usually boiled down to a patient killing themselves.

When he got suitably dressed and answered the phone, he realised it was much worse. He hung up feeling almost numb.

"I have to go Klinger. Will you let Colonel Potter know some thing's come up and I had to rush back."

"Sure thing." Klinger replied, not liking the controlled panic he saw in the doctor's eyes. "You don't need any help or anything?"

"Not just yet." Sidney said, rushing back towards the Swamp, dressing quickly and heading back out in his Jeep Klinger watched him go. He then saw Margaret walking towards him.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"The Major had to rush back to his hospital, not sure why. It was something big though."

"Well didn't you hear anything."

"All I heard was 'How many of them', 'Are any accounted for', 'When did it happen' and 'Why wasn't I told earlier'"

"That doesn't sound too good."

"I know, I asked if there were anything we could help with, but he said not yet."

"I hope there hasn't been a bad accident there." Margaret said.

"Maybe I should see if I can find anything out." Klinger suggested.

"Maybe that wouldn't be a bad idea." Margaret agreed.

oOo

Hawkeye made his way back to his tent. It felt strange not going to the Swamp, but he'd be back there soon enough he knew. He'd left Margaret in the Mess tent eating her breakfast as more people started to arrive.

Although he didn't say it to her, but times they spent like that together, just being as normal as they could he treasured. He knew how much he really cared for her. He just hoped that when they left here they'd both feel the same.

As he opened the door to his tent, everything went black.


	2. I Hunger For Your Touch

**2. I Hunger For Your Touch**

Hawkeye wasn't sure if his head was pounding from alcohol or the flu he'd been suffering with recently.  
Cracking his eyes open slightly, he quickly realised he didn't recognise his surroundings. As he wasn't sure that exactly what had happened to him, he stayed still, listening for any noises around him and looking to see if he recognised anything.

As he looked around, he realised all he could see were trees. He was somewhere in the middle of the Korean woods. That wasn't a good sign.

He was then suddenly aware of someone coming up next to him.

"Hi Hawkeye." Came a voice he knew, but couldn't place. He didn't have to wonder who the voice belonged to for too long as a figure dropped down beside him.

"Gaby?" Hawkeye asked, surprised to see her.

"The one and only." She said, smiling. "How you doing, Hawk?"

"Peachy." He said, wondering how he was going to get himself out of this mess.

oOo

"So?" Margaret asked, waiting for Klinger to tell her what he'd found out on the phone.

"Apparently one of the patients got out and let out half the others . Some of them stayed where they were, but a few have gone AWOL."

"That's awful. I think you should tell the Colonel." Margaret said. Klinger nodded and made his way across the camp.

oOo

BJ stood from the bench and took his tray outside, emptying what he'd left into the bin. Afterwards, he made his way back back inside, picked up another tray and started again.

Igor looked slightly bemused as he watched Hunnicutt get a second helping, unusual for almost anyone to do. "You like these powdered eggs that much today, sir?" He asked as he slopped a spoonful until the tray.

"It's okay, I've not gone crazy. While you've been on R&R so have some of our staff. I'm about to take over Captain Pierce's breakfast so he can have the pleasure of refusing it just as if he were well enough to come over and do it himself."

"Oh, I see." Igor said.

BJ filled a cup of coffee up for his bunkie, and made his way across the compound to the VIP tent. He knocked out of politeness before walking inside. The room was empty.

BJ frowned, putting the tray down on the bedside cabinet. He looked around, seeing that Hawkeye had got dressed, as his boots were on gone and assumed that he must have gone out for a walk. He knew that Potter had talked about Pierce getting some exercise and guessed that he had already talked to Hawkeye about it.

BJ wondered whether to stay and wait, or if he should leave. Deciding he could grab a shower and then come back and see Hawkeye afterwards, he left the breakfast where it was and made his way over to the shower.

oOo

Colonel Potter walked across the compound, Klinger at his side as he dished out a series of orders for the man to follow.

BJ walked across and seeing the intense look on both men's faces he stopped on his journey to the shower.

"What's up Colonel?" BJ asked.

"Get on the phone, Klinger and find out if Sidney needs any help over there, on the double."

"Yes Sir." Klinger said, marching off to fulfil his duty.

BJ followed Colonel Potter to his office. Potter sat down behind the desk, ready to explain what was happening.

oOo

After Potter filled BJ in on what was happening he told him that they were waiting to see if Sidney would need any medical help and had offered him a hand if it were needed. BJ went to shower so if Potter were to want to send anyone, he'd be ready to go. On his way back to Potter's office, he went back to the VIP tent so he could see Hawkeye and update him on things. When he opened the door he was alarmed that the breakfast tray was still there, untouched.

"Hawkeye?" BJ called, knowing it was unlikely that his friend was playing some sort of practical joke on him.

Turning on his heel, he made his way back out of the room and back across the compound.

He stopped short of going into the Swamp, thinking where else his missing friend might have gone.

Charles was leaving the tent and saw the other man standing there. "Hunnicutt, what on earth are you doing?"

"Have you seen Hawkeye?"

"Er... no. Why?"

"He's not in the VIP tent and hasn't been there for about twenty minutes. I took breakfast over there and it's not been touched." BJ said.

"Well, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Why don't you ask the Colonel or Margaret, one of them is bound to know where he is."

"Yeah." BJ said, not feeling an better about the situation. Charles followed his tent mate as he walked over to Colonel Potter's office. Inside he found Margaret, Klinger and Potter, all sat down as the Colonel spoke to someone on the phone.

"What's going on?" BJ asked.

Margaret turned to Hunnicutt and speaking in a hushed voice she explained what had happened at Sidney's hospital. They all waited as the Colonel finished speaking and hung the phone up.

"There's nothing we can do right now." He said, getting up and taking a bottle from the cabinet and pulling out several glasses from his drawer to share the booze with the others. "Sidney said they've found three patients who didn't go too far, but he still has five unaccounted for."

"Fantastic." BJ said. "Just what everyone needs. Five dangerous and disturbed kids walking around out there."

"Everyone be on the look out for anyone who happens to wander in here." Potter said. "I've got a list of his patients who are missing so memorise the list so you'll know them straight away." He handed the paper to Klinger. "Type this out so everyone can read it." Potter said, knowing he's handwriting was a little hard to read at best of times.

"Has either of you two seen Hawkeye this morning?" BJ asked, not having forgotten his reason for coming here in the first place.

"He was in the Mess tent when I went for breakfast. Why?" Margaret asked.

"Eating?"

Margaret nodded.

"See, and you were worried for nothing." Charles said.

"What's happening?" Margaret asked, confused by half the conversation she was getting.

"It's nothing. I took Hawk's breakfast over to him and he wasn't there so I left it there. When I went back and he still wasn't there and the breakfast was untouched I was a little worried, but I guess if he's already had breakfast he's unlikely to go back and eat it." BJ said.

"Hmm." Colonel Potter said aloud, although he was deep in thought.

"What's the matter, Colonel?" Margaret asked.

"Well where is he?"

"He went for a walk, maybe?" Charles said.

"He went for one before breakfast and he said he was going to his tent to rest." Margaret filled in.

"Hunnicutt, take another walk over to his tent and see if he'd made a reappearance."

"Right Colonel." BJ said, heading out. Her all but walked into Father Mulcahy just outside. "Sorry Father." BJ said quickly.

"It's quite all right." Mulcahy answered. "Is everything all right BJ, you look a little anxious?"

"Come with me Father, and I'll explain on the way."

oOo

"Where are we?" Hawkeye asked.

"In a sweet little hut we found on the way down here." Gaby said.

"We?" Hawkeye asked, confused.

"Me and Harry. He came with me. Helped me to bring you out here."

"Helped to knock me out?" Hawkeye queried.

"Well, I knew you would need some persuading to come out here and Harry's much better at it than me."

"I wouldn't say that. You're very persuasive." Hawkeye said. He knew he was charming a woman who was rather unhinged, but knew now wasn't really the time to try and convince her that he didn't love her. He was perfectly happy to tell her how much he loved her if he had to.

"Hawkeye, what are you doing. I didn't think you were interested in me." She asked.

"Well, what can I say, it's not every woman who will kidnap a man to show him how much she loves him." Hawkeye smiled at her. He leaned a little closer to her. "How about untying me now, huh?"

Gaby kissed him on the lips and he returned it. "Uh-uh. I'm not sure I can trust you just yet."

"Okay. Whatever you want." Hawkeye said, initiating a kiss this time. Never had he felt more pressure to put feeling into every lie he spoke.


	3. Time Can Do So Much

**A/N**: Again thanks to those who read and reviewed the last chapter, especially _celticmaggie4077_ and _Kristine_.

**3. Time Can Do So Much**

Father Mulcahy picked up the tray from the side of the bed in the VIP tent where Hawkeye should have been.

BJ had filled him in on all that had happened and his concerns as to where Hawkeye could be, although Mulcahy could tell he was trying not to jump to conclusions.

"Why don't you go and see Colonel Potter and tell him that there's still no sign of Hawkeye. I'll take this tray to the Mess tent and ask if anyone has seen him recently."

"Good idea." BJ said, as he made his way back across the compound yet again. He went to the office again to see Colonel Potter looking slightly concerned as he looked at a sheet of paper.

"Everything okay, Colonel?"

Potter looked up from the paper. "Found Hawkeye yet?" He asked.

BJ shook his head. "Father Mulcahy just went across to the Mess tent to ask around in there. I'm getting a little concerned, Colonel."

"Well, you might have good reason to be. Sit down, son." Potter said as he took a seat himself. "When Klinger bought this list back into me he pointed something out to me. Didn't register at all when I got the list of Sidney." He handed the paper across to BJ who took it and read it.

"Gabrielle Rose, the nut job nurse who stabbed Hawkeye." BJ said in disbelief.

Potter just nodded.

"So what do we do?" BJ asked.

"Klinger will be patching a call through to Sidney, find out if she's still as dangerous as she was."

"Well what about Hawkeye. You think this is a chance occurance? He disappears just as she escapes."

"I don't want to jump to any conclusions and rile anyone up until we're certain."

Mulcahy walked back through the doors. "No one has seen him as the Mess tent." Margaret came in just behind the priest.

"I've asked my nurses and none of them have seen him either." Margaret said.

"Okay, we can officially switch to worried now." Potter said.

"Colonel Potter, Sidney Freedman on the phone for you." Klinger said as he came through the door.

"Thanks." Potter said, picking up the receiver. "Sidney, I might have a bit of a problem. Your patient, Gabrielle Rose..." Colonel Potter stopped speaking as Sidney began on the other end.

The others in the room waited for something. "No, the problem is none of us have seen Hawkeye since early this morning and we're getting a little antsy about where he could have gotten too." Another long pause. "Yeah, let me know and I'll do the same. Good luck." Potter put the receiver back in the bag.

"He said that she's more stable than when she was here. Not dangerous as before, but she was still a little 'besotted'."

"We need to look for him." BJ said.

"Calm down, Hunnicutt. We'll get looking for him as soon as..." Potter stopped short. The distant sound of choppers approaching stopped any thought of getting out and looking for Pierce. "This war has a lousy sense of timing." He muttered. "Come on folks. Let's get going."

oOo

Hawkeye mused on what a strange situation he was in.  
Here he was laying on the uncomfortable floor of an abandoned hut, in the middle of Korea, during a war, with a woman who months ago had stabbed him.

Of course, he had to do this. He wanted to get her to trust him, knew that if she trusted him, he'd get a chance to have the ropes that bound his hands and ankles removed. Then he knew he had a good chance of getting away.

As he lay there, he heard a strange sound. He listened carefully, unsure if it was actually what he thought it was. But he'd heard the sound so many times before he'd recognise it anywhere. Choppers.

He hadn't heard a lot of artillary fire and assumed they weren't collecting, which meant that they were most likely near a MASH unit. He hoped it was his own, but any would be welcome.

oOo

"I can't believe after all this time without any wounded they arrive now." Margaret Houlihan said angrily as she assisted Charles at the table.

"I'm sure these boys aren't any happier about than us, Major." Potter said.

"Of course not, Colonel." Margaret replied tersly.

"I think that, Major, you may be worrying unduely." Charles said.

"I don't think so." BJ said from across the room.

"I agree. That woman's dangerous."

"Clamp." Charles asked, before he continued. "I agree she is dangerous, but are you not both discounting Pierce. He is quite capable of taking care of himself."

"Damn straight." Potter added. "And don't discount the work Sidney's put into mending that ladies think tank. She might not be over her obsession with him, but all she really want was to be with him. I can't see that she'd hurt him as long as he plays along for a little while."

Margaret gave out a grunt, but said nothing else.

oOo

"So where do you want to go?" Gaby asked. She sat opposite Hawkeye on the dirty hut floor.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well we can't stay here forever."

"True." He said agreeing. "I kinda like it though, don't you?" He asked

She shrugged her shoulders. "What's to like?"

"Well it's private isn't it. Just me and you. Well, and Harry, wherever he is."

"Oh, he's gone now. I told him to go."

"Wanted to be alone with me, huh? I knew you couldn't resist." He smiled wildly as her and saw her smile back. He realised his sometimes comic flirting with the nurses all this time had been almost an audition for this moment.

"I'm so glad you feel this way." She said to him, moving closer.

"I want to hold you." Hawkeye said.

She looked away for a moment, unsure.

"It's okay, I know that you need a little more time before you trust me. But only my wrists are tied." He held out his arms into a large a circle as he could make. "Snuggle up to me, please?"

"Hawkeye." She said, as though she were testing out his name for the first time. She moved forward and slipped in between his body and arms. As soon as she did so, he relaxed his arms against her. She rested her head against him. "This is so nice."

"I know. It feels right." He paused a moment. "So where do you want to go?"

"I- I don't know that I do want to go. It is nice here."

"Well, we just can't stay here forever. I mean, maybe a day or two." He said, intending to be gone as soon as he saw an oppurtunity.

"I guess. Maybe I should find somewhere new for us."

"Maybe." Hawkeye said.

TBC


End file.
